


Magic Box

by oncetonce



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Minor Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetonce/pseuds/oncetonce
Summary: Kim Dahyun a simple university student has been crushing on the swim team's ace Minatozaki Sana. What will happen if she caught her crush arguing with her ex girlfriend and found herself in a weird situation.
Kudos: 51





	Magic Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, I hope you enjoy reading it!

Dahyun's

**"Make it fast Dahyun, the president might caught us because of your slow sorry ass"**

My patience is getting thinner by seconds, I can just punch Son here to make her shut up, her mouth has been making unnecessary noise since we've been here. I would really appreciate it if she would help me here.

**"Shut your whiny mouth Chae, I got this okay? I'll handle Jihyo-unnie she won't scold us"**

We're at the pool of the university, at the bleachers to be exact. The women swim team has a practice and we want to watch, well I want to watch. But we're not allowed to be here since our class ended an hour ago, that's why we're hiding.

Why is she taking to long to go out? we've been here for almost an hour already, she's taking forever to get ready. This is bad my mother will kill me if I won't go home anytime soon.

The only reason why we're here is because I persuade Chaeyoung to watch my crush's training, I didn't know that the rumor circulating around the university is true, that she indeed takes too long in their locker room to get ready.

**"Dahyun come on, your mother is calling me already, if you won't be home at 6 she'll burn your magic box or whatever that is"**

Magic box? Oh no..

**"Ms. Kim and Ms. Son"**

Chaeyoung and I looked at each other when we heard the oh so very familiar voice of the president, we're dead. We slowly looked at our back and saw the frowning face of my sister.

**"Hello Jihyo-unnie hehe"**

We both greeted her, we also smiled at her while silently wishing that she's in a good mood.

**"You two really, you don't learn do you? always the hard headed duo. Chaeyoung your parents has been looking for you, auntie contacted me earlier and she's crying. And you my dear sister, mother has been bugging me to find you since you didn't answered any of her calls"**

Oh no, I'm really a dead meat. But I can't go home without taking my crush's picture, I need something to add in my magic box.

**"Jihyo-unnie please? give this one to me pretty please? she's really taking too long at the locker room. Promise only one picture and Chaeyoung and I will go home, in fact I can go home with you"**

I saw that she furrowed her brows, a sign that she's considering it. Smiled when she nodded, I stood up and went to stand beside her. Hiding is useless when she already caught us.

While waiting for my crush my sister has been smiling creepily to herself, I don't like it. I'm sure she's plotting something, and a hundred percent sure that I won't like it.

We saw Momo and Mina go out, their trainer is just trailing behind them, frowning. While the two swimmers is laughing to themselves.

**"Mina-ssi! can my sister get a picture?!"**

My eyes turned saucers when I heard my sister screamed beside me, what the fuck?! it's already embarrassing being in here! I can feel my cheeks heating up while their attention is on us, it's not helping that their wearing swim wear that shows their abs, specially Momo.

**"Here comes my future wife, hello wifey! I'm touched, you really went to watch me train?"**

Momo never learns really, if she wants my sister she could just confess to her and not use these silly endearments and contorting to annoy her to catch her attention.

**"You wish duffos, have shame will you? I went here for my sister not for you. Mina-ssi wait for us there my sister needs to have a picture with you"**

JIhyo-unnie held my wrist and dragged me with her, I glanced back at Chaeyoung to get some help but she's smiling from ear to ear, what a helpful friend I have.

When we got down Mina approached us wearing her gummy smile, cute. They really are tall and has amazing genes no wonder why those fan girls go crazy for them.

**"Hello Mina-unnie I'm really sorry to bother you guys, my sister can be a little push over sometimes"**

After I said that both of them laughed, I looked at Jihyo-unnie to ask what's happening but she's already looking at the two maybe thinking a hundred way to kill them.

**"It's okay Dahyun, We know Jihyo alright, she won't be the President if she's not, well her"**

We all laughed except Jihyo-unnie, it's true though Jihyo-unnnie is a push over specially if she wants something, her persuasion skills is top tier.

**" Yah! Dahyun stand beside Mina-ssi already so we can take the picture and go home"**

I stood beside Mina and strike a pose, Momo counted for us, at the count of three and the flash when Sana walked passed us, and went straight at the small podium near the pool.

My palms immediately got sweaty and put a distance between Mina and I, scared that Sana will think that there's something going on with us, there's none.

But she only briskly stare at us and then started her warm-up near the pool. My sister thanked Mina while I can't still tear my eyes off of her.

When we're at the exit I looked back and saw her still stretching, and took a picture of her.

**THE FOLLOWING DAY**

6 in the morning but my family is already noisy downstairs, courtesy of the twins, Yeji and Hyunjin and of course my very loving sister Jihyo-unnie who always spoils the two.

Those siblings of mine really, they are too stubborn but you can rely on them at the time of need, that's why I love them dearly same as our loving and cool parents.

I got up from my bed and fixed it, when done I went inside the bathroom to do my morning rituals. Wow, just wow, even if Sana and I didn't talked yesterday I slept like a log I even dreamed about her. So charming.

I looked at myself on the mirror, grinning like a fool again causing my pearly white teeth to show. Many fell in love with it, I'm supposed to get braces during 8th grade but my sister Jihyo-unnie won't stop crying on our way to the dentist telling that I already have great teeth, Thank God for that whining.

When I got out of my bathroom I heard ruffling on the other side, I opened it and spotted Akari, our dog. My childhood friend gave it to me when they are about to migrate to states. No one's gonna take care of Akari so she thought why not give it to me since I want my own dog.

**"Dahyun! Get down here, Mom just finished cooking!"**

Oh we're gonna eat already, I quickly walked my way to the dining room. It's a bad omen to make the food wait, and already a rule in our household.

When I entered the dining room they are already seated on their respective seats, I kissed both my parents good morning and winked to the twins and Jihyo-unnie.

My mother lead the prayer for our family, I bowed my head and closed my eyes to thank the big guy above for giving us food on our table and the blessings we receive every morning.

**"Dahyun dear, how is that volunteer program you applied into? Are you teaching someone now? Jihyo, Yeji and Hyunjin, are you watching over your sister at school? You guys know how mischievous she is, you shouldn't trust her too much specially if she's with her best friend, Chaeyoung. Together? they're a handful"**

My mother rants after we finished eating our breakfast, I looked over Jihyo-unnie who's glaring at Yeji and Hyunjin. The two just gave her their sweetest smile, they're taunting her again.

**" Yes Mom, actually the kid assigned to her file's arrived yesterday I just forgot to give it to her, and yes Mom she's behaving well inside the school's premises"**

Woah for real? That's good I don't want to waste my free time staring at nothing every day, I'm the only one left alone guarding our house from intruders with Akari since both of our parents is at the office whole day and the twins is busy at the student council like Jihyo-unnie.

After I'm done eating I went back to my room to get ready, I still have my 8am class, God I hate numbers, curse you math. I wore an all black outfit for today, together with my black bag pack and my black converse.

I'm not that girly like Jihyo-unnie, the it girl president. And not like Yeji that have a fashion sense out of this world, I don't have her talents when it comes to fashion. And well yeah Hyunjin, who almost wore his sleeping clothes to school, that ahjussi really. We four have different fashion style, I like to keep it casual and simple.

After changing my clothes I went down stairs and entered our garage, I picked the 1948-1964 cadillac to be my ride for today. Sexy ride, like the driver.

While driving my thoughts drifted back to Sana, I feel so stupid. How could I really think that she'll get jealous of Mina and Me? I don't even know if she knew me. I'm a nobody, one of her many fan.

I looked at the rear view mirror, there's a motorcycle tailing me. Our eyes met for a minute and I lost track of time, a car cut through me and honked causing my car to swerve and the rider to smile, her eyes turned into crescents, cute.

I went to JIhyo-unnie's office to get the files of the kid I'm gonna tutor, its a program for us students to help our fellow students, commonly freshmen to improve their grades. There's not many volunteers, you can count us using both hands.

**"Nayeon stop, we're done. Stop bothering me already please, I've already moved on so you should too"**

**"But Sana I can't, you're the one that I love, you're the only one I want to love. Just please hear me out okay? give us another chance I know I still have a spot in your heart just.. please"**

I heard someone arguing, the other is crying I'm sure as I heard someone sniffling. I went near the huge tree at the field, that's where the voices is coming from I hide at the other side of the tree and listen to them.

**"I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else, set your heart free, love someone else, we're done here, goodbye"**

Wait I know this voice, I took a peak and I saw the shocked face of Sana, fuck I'm dead. I shouldn't have done this when I know to myself that I'm bad at hiding.

**"Sana Minatozaki please, I love you!"**

Sana pulled me beside her, holy fuck our skins touched! we're in front of the other voice, It's Nayeon, her ex girlfriend.

I have to laugh, faith is really cruel. Really? this is really cruel how can I watch my crush arguing with her ex girlfriend? I'm not that stupid, a little hard headed yes but not stupid to torture myself like this.

I looked at her, confused. She doesn't even throw me a glance when our paths crossed and now she's pulling me in a mess I don't want.

**"I'm really sorry Nayeon but you really need to move on, Dahyun and I are happy in our relationship. And yes Kim Dahyun is my new girlfriend"**

What?!

**TIME SKIP**

I still can't believe of what's happening right now, is this really real? can smebody please pinch me I need to make sure I'm not dreaming.

**"Chaeyoung can you pinch me and don't ask just do it!"**

She looks confused but she did it anyway, fuck that stings! Oh my God it is real! I'm really her girlfriend now but how? when I think of it this situation seems awkward.

**"Dahyun, Jihyo-unnie texted, she's asking if what time you'll get the files? what should I tell her?"**

I totally forgot about the files! Shoot!

**"Just tell her I'm on my way, and tell her there's an emergency earlier that's why I'm late. See you later Chae! tell my sister I love her!"**

I run towards Jihyo-unnie's office, It's already 7:45 in the morning there's no time to walk I still have my 8am class.

I knocked at the door before entering, what I saw made me laugh, my laugh startled Momo who's holding a bouquet of white roses in front of my sister that's already glaring at me.

Okay? wrong timing shiiiz. Looks like Momo finally has the courage to officially court my sister. I grab the files on top of my sister's table and kissed her cheek I threw a teasing smile to the nervous wreck Momo.

She glare at me so I went out, but not before teasing her one more time so I opened the door again.

**"Momo do your best she's very picky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**

I shut the door behind my back and run to my classroom. It's a relief that I arrived earlier than Professor Park, he's very terror.

I browsed the file of the kid I'm gonna tutor later after class. Minatozaki Hitomi, her name sounds like a spoiled brat.

Holy shit her grades in Chemistry went from 94 to 79 that fast?! I wonder what's the reason behind that, must be the pressure? I don't know that's pretty heavy if it is.

While waiting for Professor Park Irene sat beside my chair.

**"Dahyun you busy after class? Mom has been bugging me to invite you at our house, Minjoo's birthday is around the corner"**

Oh right, Irene here and I had a history together, not like in a relationship type of history. She courted me before and her relatives loves me specially her Mom. But after 2 years of her pursuing me I still can't feel romantic feelings towards her so I told her to stop and she did. I don't want to lead her on.

We are thought to be mindful of other's feeling, it's bad to play with someone's feelings it will do you no good.

That's why I told her to stop, I apologized to her family afterward because they treated me as if I'm part of them. Since then the girl didn't stop from letting me feel that she loves me even if I told her to stop, the girl is persistent.

**"Right! Can you tell Minjoo that I'll be there? but I might be late since I'm already assigned to someone in the program, the one with the volunteers you know that right"**

Irene smiled at me and nodded, seriously speaking though Irene Bae is great catch, expressive eyes, glowing skin, her body is too die for, and a pure heart. Guys and Girls lines up to be in a relationship with her.

After our class I went to the school's parking and hopped in my car, I don't need to tell Jihyo-unnie that I'm going she knows it already. For sure she browse through my tutoring schedule, time and the venue. She'll inform the others on my behalf.

The file stated that the kid preferred it if the tutoring will take place in her house so I'm on my way there now. I'm jamming to Treasure's Going Crazy while checking the GPS from time to time.

I entered the village and almost got myself lost, I doubled checked the address if I'm at the right house, don't want to knock at the wrong house right? shiiz. I pressed the door bell of this huge mansion, rick kid huh. An old woman opened the huge gate.

**"Who's this?"**

**"I'm here to tutor Ms. Minatozaki Hitomi?"**

I answered and hand over the files and some license to prove I'm not a bad person but she just shrugged them off and welcomed me inside. The expensive looking living room welcomed me upon entering their house.

**"Dear wait for Ms. Hitomi here I'll get her in her room, feel yourself at home"**

The woman said and went upstairs to fetch the kid, Ms. Minatozaki. I sat on their couch and tried to keep myself busy by looking at the pictures hanged on the wall. I stood up to fully see the faces of people in the photographs and paintings.

Wait that fella on the right is oddly familiar, specially the eyes-

**"What are you doing here?"**

Someone spoke, I spun around to explain but the person behind that voice made me stop, the hell? what is she doing here?

**"Yah! What are you doing here? are you following me?"**

I asked her, okay maybe I'm over reaction, deep breathes Dahyun, take deep breathes.

**"I live here Ms. Kim"**

Sana answered me, her stoic eyes boring holes on mine. She lives here? then that means Hitomi is her relative.

**"Unnie! do you know each other?"**

Someone came running towards us and hugged Sana. She called her unnie, maybe that's Hitomi. I can see the similarities, for starters their skin complexion. They both have fair white skin, and yeah good looking. Hitomi is the all smiles daughter while Sana is the 'talk to me or you're dead' type of daughter, totally the opposite attitudes.

I'm sure Hitomi will get along to the twins, Yeji and Hyunjin.

**"Yes she's my Girlfriend"**

What the fuck Minatozaki Sana

**TIME SKIP ( _after a few weeks)_**

I'm seated at the bleachers with my sister Jihyo-unnie, today's the competition of Sana's team, I brought my camera with me today as always. Jihyo-unnie's reason for coming here to watch the game is so lame, she said 'I'm the president I should go to support the whole team' and now she's sitting there holding a banner with Momo's name.

She should confess to Momo too, she's obviously whipped for the girl. Actually I'm not gonna watch today's match but Sana, Elsa's cousin because she's always cold to me, ordered me to watch her game telling me that it's my duty as her girlfriend.

Her sister is well mannered, and she always listened intently when we're in our tutoring sessions unlike her older sister who keeps on bugging us because she's bored.

**"Dahyun it's starting!"** , Jihyo-unnie said excitedly, is she serious she's not in love with Momo? she even wore a shirtsey with Momo's name at the back, whipped.

I looked at the door where the athletes will come out, the first one to come out is the YGU swim team, Lisa at the front leading her team followed by SMU's Seulgi at the front leading her team and of course our school JYPU. Mina and Momo is laughing while going to their designated bench at the side.

Sana is no where in sight again, I swear that girl takes longer than a normal person to get ready, she's always the last one to come out. The screaming got louder when she came out, show off. A cute one.

**"Hey look the ace of JYPU finally came out!"**

Her fan girls keeps on squealing her name and hitting each other's shoulders, they're so noisy can't they just watch?

**"Dahyun-ah calm down, don't forget that you're the girlfriend"** Jihyo-unnie whispered and tried to tickle me. Yeah I'm the girlfriend but it doesn't change the fact that this just a set-up to keep her ex girlfriend away, I'm never gonna have a chance to be loved by her.

**"Omg JYPU's ace is coming our way! do I look okay?!"**

And yes Sana is walking to out direction with her towel around her neck, she stopped in front of us.

**"Come on"** where are we going?

**"Hi Sana-ssi, can we take a picture with you? hey girl take our picture"** Can't she see we're talking? Sana didn't even answered them but the girl is already clinging on her arm.

**"Did she just call you 'girl'?!"** , my sister whispered yelled to my ear, she's trying hard not to grab the girl's hair, trust me I know.

**"Jihyo-unnie just let it go, don't forget you're a President"**

As I'm gonna get the phone of the girl, Sana pulled me and put her arm around my shoulders. I almost fell!

**"My girlfriend have a name miss, it's Dahyun"**

My heart fluttered when she said that, I can feel my cheeks getting hot. Curse you Minatozaki Sana, and I should go to hell for falling for her even more.

**"Come on babe, you guys should sit on our bench you can watch there better"** I looked back at Jihyo-unnie to ask her if it's okay but she's already talking and laughing with Momo, she's showing off her banner and shirtsey. Aigoo my sister is a grown up now

We all walked to their bench together and the three of them prepared for the match.

**"Dahyun!"** I heard someone shouted my name, I squinted my eyes trying to recognize who is it, I have a poor eye sight, well sucks to be me.

**"Dahyun, it's Irene-ssi she's calling you, there in our spot earlier"** , I looked at the spot Jihyo-unnie's pertaining to and true to her words there's indeed someone waving and slightly jumping from there, I should go there maybe she'll tell me something important.

I only took 3 steps and I felt Sana's fingers circled around my wrist stopping me.

**"Where are you going woman?"**

**"I'll talk to Irene over there"**

**"No, the game's gonna start soon, you should just watch me"**

I sat on the bench again and waited for the game to start. Relay, first up is Momo, followed by Mina, and then Sana.

3rd Person

Not long after the officials ringed the bell signaling the start of the competition. Sana, Momo, and Mina went near the pool and lined up according to the sequence. Momo at the front making Mina in their middle.

Dahyun held her camera tightly on her chest, she's gonna take lots pictures of Sana. Jihyo has been screaming their school's chant together with the other students of JYPU who came to watch and support their swim team.

The official raised his right arm, the one who's holding the gun. The commentator counted one to three, when the three is heard the gunshot followed as well as the splashing of the water, Momo dived in the water immediately taking the lead making the crowd hyped up.

Dahyun has been taking pictures of Sana, with side view, her back and when she will back at her from time to time trying to check her up. Dahyun will lower her camera when that happens, and she'll give Sana her best smile.

**"That's my girl!"** Jihyo yelled when Momo took the turn still a huge gab between the other swimmers and her, Mina readied herself to jump any moment now, she's on the podium now waiting for Momo to tap.

Dahyun can only duck her head to hide her embarrassment, her older sister can't stop from screaming words of adoration and many more to Momo. The other watcher is already eyeing her for being loud, her fellow JYPU students can't believe that their always strict and stern President can get this riled up.

Nonetheless Dahyun smiled, she's glad her sister finally found love even if she's still in the denial stage. Mina dived in while Sana helped Momo to climb up, Jihyo approached the girl she gave her a towel and hugged her with it. The students squealed when they witnessed the two being lovey dovey, they do look good together.

Dahyun took a picture of Sana preparing to dive in, she's trying to get a good shot she'll add it on her Magic Box. Jihyo came back to the bench after being scolded by the officials, players is the only allowed there.

Dahyun stood up when she can't get a good shot of Sana, just then the latter jumped. Dahyun pressed the shutter hard, taking continuous shot. She'll have to look at it later and see if there's something useful.

JYPU is still on the lead but SMU has been shortening the gap little by little making the crowd on edge, they're cheering their hearts out. Sana took the turn and kicked hard adding up to the gab her and Seulgi has.

Dahyun is jumping all over the place celebrating with the others when Sana tapped. But they quiet down when Sana didn't resurface from the water. Dahyun dropped her camera and dived in the water.

She swam and tried to find Sana but she can't find the girl, she's running out of breath so she resurfaced but a hand pulled her ankle making her yelped. That someone dragged her at the bottom of the pool, she drank a lot of water.

She tried to open her eyes even if it's hard due to the pressure, the person circled her arms around Dahyun's waist holding her in place. When Dahyun's able to open her eyes the first thing she saw is the smiling eyes of Sana next is her lips, there carved a beautiful smile.

She's angry at the girl for worrying her so she started to punch Sana on her shoulder, although it doesn't hurt because the water lessen the impact. She tried to stop Dahyun from hitting her but the girl is too angry to stop.

So she kissed her on the lips.

Dahyun felt something soft pressed on her lips, Sana's eyes is staring at her intently. This softened something in Dahyun, she closed her eyes and cling her arms around Sana's neck. Sana pulled the latter closer by hugging her waist, she deepened the kiss but Dahyun is not trained to hold her breath for too long unlike Sana.

So they parted and swam to the open air, the worried look of Jihyo and the teasing smiles of Momo and Mina welcomed the two. They won, and Sana and Dahyun won.

Dahyun walked out after Jihyo helped her off the water.

**"Dahyun wait!"** , Sana run off to catch her, she ignored the older and fastened her phase. **"Dahyun where are you going?!"** , Sana screamed at her when they're already on the parking. But Dahyun ignored her once again, she's still angry for what Sana had done to her, for making her worry like that.

Dahyun unlocked her car and about to get inside but got pulled back by Sana. **"What do you want?!",** Sana is taken aback by the tone Dahyun used to her, the girl is always gentle to her this really caught her off guard.

**"Where are you going Dahyun-ah?"** , She asked the fuming girl calmly, Dahyun is taking deep breaths to calm herself but it's no use. **"I'm going home"** , and then she hopped inside the car.

Sana stopped the door when Dahyun's about to close it, she crouched down and scoop Dahyun. She lifted the girl and went to the other side of the car. **"What are you doing Minatozaki?!"** , Dahyun asked her.

**"I'm taking you home"**

**"No you're not put me down this instant!"**

**"I'm taking you home babe"**

Sana secured Dahyun on the shotgun seat before jogging to the other side of the car again and hopped into the driver's seat. **"Keys?"** , she reached out her hands to Dahyun who's not facing her.

Dahyun gave her the key and went back to sulking on her seat, Sana just sigh and then started driving. Sana remembered the others still at the pool, she got her phone that she almost forgot to grab earlier and opened her messages to contact Momo.

**"Eyes on the road Minatozaki"** , Dahyun said sternly and snatched the phone on her hand, she can't help but smile. She likes it when Dahyun gets all feisty because of her. **"Then you type for me, tell Momo that we're on our way home"**

**"Password?"**

**"None"**

**"What person in their right mind don't put password on their phone?"**

**"Me, got a problem with that?"**

**"No"**

**"Good, now be a good girlfriend and hold my available hand"**

**"I don't want to die, focus on driving"**

**"Say you love me first"**

**"Just let the car crash you jerk"**

When they arrived in front of Dahyun's house the girl quickly hopped off the car and went inside, Sana followed her. They met Dahyun's parents in the living room, Dahyun ignored them and went upstairs in her room. Sana is left there so she greeted them.

**"Sorry just a quarrel"** , she tried to explain the situation as simple as she could

She entered the girl's room the sound of the shower welcomed her, she's quite cold, she's still wearing her wet swimming suit. She just waited for Dahyun while looking around the latter's room.

She noticed a weird looking box on top of Dahyun's study table, she picked it up to look at it closely. She tried to shake it, something's inside. She opened the lid and jaw dropped. She's looking at herself.

Inside is different photograph of her different angles, different clothes, different occasions.

**"Why are you holding that?!"**

Dahyun emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. She snatched the box in Sana's hands and hid it under her bed. She faced the still dazed Sana, she's shy that her crush found her secret.

Sana walked closer to Dahyun and pushed her to the bed, Dahyun layed her back flat on the bed while Sana hovered on top of her. She covered her face using both of her hands.

Sana didn't liked it, she wants to see Dahyun's flushed face. She pinned the girl's hands on top of her head, Dahyun is squirming under her so she put pressure on her by pushing her body closer to the latter.

**"Get off me Minatozaki I swear if yo-"** she kissed her roughly, Dahyun gasped at the sudden roughness. The feeling is foreign, she tried pushing off Sana but the gitl bit her lower lip making her gasp again.

Sana took advantage of this and inserted her tongue inside Dahyun's mouth, quickly tasting the minty taste of the girl. She dominated the white girl's mouth exploring every nook and crooks. Sana pulled away to catch her breath.

Dahyun is just looking at her panting, her cheeks flushed and drowsy eyes.

**"Be my girlfriend"**

**"I'm already your girlfriend Minatozaki"**

**"No, be my girlfriend for real"**

**"W-what"**

**"You heard me Kim, I need your answer now"**

Dahyun blinked two times trying to register what Sana had said. Seconds later she smiled and hugged Sana.

**"Stupid you don't even have to ask you know the answer already, I mean the box's content explains it all"**

**"Is that a no?"**

Dahyun broke the hug and pressed her lips against Sana's giving her a soft peck, and another, and many more.

**"Now shut up and cuddle your girlfriend"**

**"You're my girlfriend for real now right Kim?"**

**"Oh shut up you big babie"**

**END**


End file.
